High School Musical
by BTRFAN105
Summary: Sorry about the lame title.Beck captain of the basketball team falls for the smart beautiful Tori and thourgh the school musical break the clicques status que. High school musical and victorious mash up


**I feel confident in writing this plus I wanted to do a Bori but I never thought of anything so I acutely got a plot and it will be a musical and is kind of a high school musical twist woo let's have fun so any who enjoy =] **

It was new years eve and the young school boy Beck Oliver was playing basket ball with his dad the coach of East town high Coach Oliver. "So Beck you got some new moves lets see what you've got" Beck dad said that out of breath trying to challenge his son so his son out run him and scored a basket, just then Beck's mum walked in "Boys get changed now we have a party to goo too!" Mr. Oliver just laughed and walked out to get changed.

The other side of the resort the young beautiful Victoria Vega was sitting in a sit reading a book and then her mum Molly came up to her "Tori you should get ready for the party". Tori just ignored her mum and carried on reading till her mum stormed other "VICTORIA MARIA VEGA put that book down and go get ready" Tori sighed and finished the chapter and got her self ready for the party. Tori was a shy girl and just wanted to read but her mum stopped her from reading and wanted her daughter go and have some fun.

Beck's mum went back to see what Beck was doing and saw him still practicing and she sighed heavily "BECK OLIVER get your self ready for the party right now young man". Beck then went to get ready he just wanted to be left alone to practice or to just ski his parents never left him alone. Both students got had a warm shower and got ready Beck was wearing jeans and sky blue shirt while Tori wore baby blue jeans with a green top and they both looked smart. Beck dad told him and pointed him where the kids party was and Tori was just sitting there reading a book as she sneaked it in the best part of being a girl and having a handbag.

The DJ then got on to the microphone "Right its karaoke night so now we will select two random people to sing the song the start of something new who will it be". Just then the lights went onto Beck and Tori and the DJ got his helpers to get them on stage to the protest of both of the youngsters who were nervous. Beck was first on stage next to Tori and he whispered to her "I can't sing". Tori chucked at this handsome young man who had long black hair, olive skin ton and such lovely eyes and she smiled back "Me neither" Beck smiled back at the beautiful young girl who had perfect smile a cute noise beautiful brown eyes.

"There all looking at us" Beck was nervous as hell and got really strong butterflies in his belly, Tori looked him in the eyes and replied to him "I will if you will" Beck took a deep breath and got ready to sing.

[BECK] Livin' in my own world  
>Didn't understand<br>That anything can happen  
>When you take a chance<p>

[TORI] I never believed in  
>What I couldn't see<br>I never opened my heart  
>[BECK] Ohhhhh<br>[TORI] To all the possibilities, ohhhh

[Both] I know...  
>[TORI] That somethin' has changed<br>[Both] Never felt this way  
>[TORI] And right here tonight<br>[Both] This could be the...

[*{CHORUS}*]

[Both] Start of somethin' new  
>[TORI] It feels so right<br>[Both] To be here with you, oh  
>And now lookin' in your eyes<br>[TORI] I feel in my heart  
>[BECK] Feel in my heart<br>[Both] The start of somethin' new  
>[BECK] Ohhhh, yeahh<p>

[*{VERSE}*]  
>[ Lyrics from: .comlyrics/h/high_school_musical/start_of_something_ ]  
>[BECK] Now who'd of ever thought that... um<br>[Both] We'd both be here tonight... yeah  
>[TORI] Oh yeah, the world looks so much<br>brighter  
>[BECK] Brighter, brighter<br>[TORI] Oh, with you by my side  
>[BECK] By my side<br>[BOTH] I know... that somethin' has changed  
>Never felt this way<br>[TORI] I know it for real  
>[Both} This could be the...<p>

[*{CHORUS}*]

[BOTH] start of somethin' new  
>It feels so right to be here with you... oh<br>And now... lookin' in your eyes  
>I feel in my heart<br>The start of somethin' new

[*{BRIDGE}*]

[BECK] I never knew that it could happen  
>'Til it happened to me<br>Ohhhh, yeah  
>[Both] I didn't know it before<br>[TORI] But now it's easy to see  
>[Both] Ohhhhh<p>

[*{CHORUS}*]

[Both] It the start of something new  
>It feels so right to be here with you... oh<br>And now... lookin' in your eyes  
>I feel in my heart<br>That it's the start of somethin' new  
>It feels so right<br>[BECK] So right... oh  
>[TORI] To be here with you... oh<br>[Both] And now...  
>[TORI} Lookin' in your eyes<br>[BECK] Lookin' in your eyes  
>[TORI] I feel in my heart<br>[BECK] Feel in my heart  
>[TORI] The start of somethin' new<br>[BECK] The start of somethin' new  
>[TORI] The start of somethin' new<br>[BECK] Somethin' new

Beck was amazed at how amazing this girl he just met and how much of a good singer she was. "Beck" he said introducing him self and Tori laughed course she had a blast "Tori" they shook hands and walked outside. Both teens heard the DJ and the kids counting down till New Year and the fireworks went off. "Happy new year Beck" Tori smiled at the young man and Beck smiled and said "you too Tori".

"Hey can I have your cell number?" Beck asked Tori and she nodded giving them each other cells. Molly then shouted at her daughter "Tori we need to get ready to leave honey". Beck then looked at her and they both took each others photo and Beck turned around and id not notice that Tori had walked off to her mum "You know singing with you was the most fun I've ever had"

"BECK" Beck was then nudged by his best friend Andre, and Beck shook his head to get the cob webs out. "Sorry dude I was thinking of something" Beck was lieing he was really thinking about Tori, "It's ok dude any way my new year's resolution is to win back to back champions and become one of the best basketball players" .Beck laughed and then got ready for his tutorial and just then Jade West and her twin Robbie West walked in like they owned the school "Hi Beck did you have a good new year's?" before Beck could start she walked off and so did her twin.

Tori was with her mum and the principal of the school and just had an introduction to the school and was told her teacher would be the drama teacher Mr Sickowitz. "Do I have to go school here mum I don't know anyone?" Tori was nervous as she had no friends and she never really made any friends and Tori mum then spoke to her daughter "you will be fine and we will stay here till you finish baby I promise" Molly then kissed her daughter on the check.

Tori then walked into Sickowitz class and kept her head down be hide her glasses till Beck looked up and was shocked that he thought he saw Tori. "Good mourning young leaners" Beck rang Tori phone and her phone went off and Sickowitz freaked out, "right everyone phone in the buckets now. Victoria you are new and we have rules on phone so Beck and Victoria you have detention during free period". Andre groaned "We have basketball practice today", Sickowitz then gave detention to Andre too.

After the first period Beck chased after Tori and Andre made a smart comment "that a stalker there" and everyone in the basketball team laughed. "Hey Victoria" Beck ran after her and she jumped a little "Beck hi" and they hugged while Jade saw this from the distant.

**WOOO WHAT YOU GUYS THINK SHOULD I CARRY ON AND I MIGHT NOT BE UPDATING COURSE MY NIECE IS HERE SO ANYWAY R&R AND ILL UPDATE SOON MUCH LOVE XXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
